


Will You Spoon Me?

by abluenite



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluenite/pseuds/abluenite
Summary: Oliver leaning on Connor for some much needed comfort. Fluff!! Set after Episode 3x11 when they retire to the couch. Disclaimer: I do not own HTGAWM.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom. I started watching this show on Netflix and then began the 3rd season once it started in September. I really enjoyed the show and thus found myself falling for the unique relationship with Connor and Oliver. Can't wait to see where it goes!

“Will you spoon me?”

Oliver looked over to Connor with big eyes, brimming with tears. He nodded and the two men began to get into position on the couch. Oliver hugged his throw pillow while Connor lay over his back, pressing kisses through his sweater. Despite the barrier, Oliver could still feel the heat of those kisses searing into his skin. Soon Connor began to run a gentle hand on his arm and then down his side, and eventually toward his stomach. Oliver closed his eyes, blinking away tears as the sound of Connor’s slow breathing and his touch, began to lull him. Could he actually sleep? He wondered to himself as he continued to blink away tears and hug his pillow tight. Connor didn’t let up on the brief kisses and soon he was near the nape of Oliver’s neck. The older man couldn’t help but sigh when he felt his lips on the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Con,” He began barely whispering.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t let go.”

“I won’t.”

And Connor didn’t. The entire night he held onto Oliver, pressing kisses to his skin and sweater clad arms, until they both fell asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night Oliver woke up and found himself pressed against Connor’s front, his nose gently rubbing against his chest. His cologne filled his nostrils and the soothing feelings of being wrapped up in the one you love took over. Oliver began to smooth his hands down along Connor’s back before stirring the younger man awake.

“Are you okay Ollie?” He whispered looking down at him. Oliver looked up and nodded before pushing himself closer to Connor’s face. He pressed a kiss to his lips and let his fingers caress Connor’s jaw.

“Thank you,” he spoke pushing himself closer still to Connor before staring into his eyes again.

“For what?”

“For holding me.”

Connor smiled gently before leaning in to kiss Oliver.

“I love holding you Ollie. You’re like my giant teddy bear.”

Oliver laughed and bit his bottom lip. Was this how Connor survived all of this for so long?

“I love holding you too Con. You feel like a part of me.”

“A part of you?” Connor raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Like my arm, or my leg.” Connor smiled at his response and pulled Oliver closer.

“I love you. You know that right?”

“I do Con. And I love you too.”

The pair met again and kissed the other, slowly and with hands roaming over their lover’s body.

“We’ll get through this Ollie. I promise.”

“I hope so,” he responded breathlessly between kisses.

They finally got up and made their way to their bed, undressing and redressing in their night clothes before resuming their previous positions. Oliver was pressed against Connor again; breathing in his intoxicating scent, and Connor wrapped his arms around him.

The same earlier thoughts buzzed through his head as he hugged Connor closer, but this time he told himself that it would all somehow be alright. He had Connor where he needed him the most; wrapped around him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Looking forward to your feedback!


End file.
